


Horrible Mistake

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Torture, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Soul mate, Werewolf, Werewolf Soul Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a werewolf. Laura kidnaps you thinking you’re a vampire but you’re actually her werewolf mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Mistake

The first thing you notice when you come to is the smell of blood and cookies. 

It’s such an odd combination of mineral and sugar that you don’t recognize the sweet aroma at first. 

You sniff once more and try to open your eyes but the black cloth blocks out most of the light. 

“She’s awake, ” she whispers and your heart jumps into your throat at the sound. 

Your head rises instantly at the familiar voice. 

Is that who I think it is? 

“She’s up, “someone else whispers and you try to get up. 

You struggle in the chains and hiss when it burns exposed skin. 

Silver. 

Do they know? 

You have a mild headache from where something hit your skull and it makes thinking a little harder than yesterday. 

“Why would you do this?” 

Laura’s voice is accusing almost infuriated and your forehead wrinkles in confusion. 

I haven’t done anything. 

You try to speak but can’t open your lips. 

Is that duct tape? 

“No denial? So you admit you’ve killed them?” 

You groan in refusal vehemently shaking your head when someone else speaks. 

“She can’t talk with duct tape over her mouth,” someone speaks and you howl as it’s harshly ripped off. 

Your mouth feels oddly sticky and you lick your lips to try to get rid of the feeling. 

“What’s going on? ” you ask turning your head to Laura’s voice. 

“Don’t play innocent with me. I know what you did.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“How many people have you killed?” 

“How many have you bitten? ” 

“Have you turned anyone?” 

Someone grabs the chair rapidly spinning you in their direction and the sensation makes you feel nauseous. 

“If you don’t talk, I’ll have to bring out the garlic,” Laura threatens and suddenly the smell is all over you. 

You whine at the strong stench and whimper at how it burns your nose. 

Garlic? 

Biting? 

Blood? 

Does she think I’m a vampire? Your soul hurts thinking your mate thinks so low of you. 

“I don’t drink blood.,” you complain and struggle again in the chains crying out whne they burn you further. 

“Stop!” Laura yells and you hear her step behind you. “Stop! You’re hurting yourself!” 

You whimper but continue struggling further burning yourself. 

Then the binding across your eyes fall and you’re stunned with the brightness. 

The chair spins again and you’re facing Laura. 

Her hair is straight and free tumbling over her shoulders. Her bangs just cover her left eye both a serene Hershey milk chocolate despite what she’s done. Your heart simultaneously races both in fear and attraction. 

She smells like sugar… 

“Then why’d you want me?” her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she looks straight at you as she speaks. 

You feel exposed, inherently vulnerable so you don’t say a word. 

‘If you tell me, I’ll take off your chains,“ Laura entices you with a sing song rattling your chains for good measure. 

You look down and see the healing burns scattered across your arms. 

Did she see what she did? 

"Fine.” 

Laura squeals doing a little shimmy in celebration only stopping when you begin to speak. 

“It all started this fall…” 

“Wait!” Laura runs to her bed pulling materials out and a piece of cardboard. 

 

10 minutes later… 

“The big bad vampire then came to suck Laura’s blood… ” Laura wiggles the cute puppet you speaking in a terrible Dracul-esque accent. The puppet her screams before hitting a wooden object over your puppet head. 

The violence makes your confused grin leave. 

Cute factor’s gone. 

Did that happen to me? 

Red hot anger raises over you in that instant. 

“I DON’T WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!” 

The sudden rage leaves and a wave of guilt surges over you and you frown knowing you scared your mate. 

“I’m sorry,” you cry out in a rush. “Sorry. So sorry. So so sorry.” 

Laura stays on the ground watching you with an odd wounded expression and it makes you feel worse. 

She sighs biting her lip before muttering a quiet “It’s okay.” 

It’s really not. 

“It’s not,” you disagree vehemently keeping your pained hisses quiet as you shake your head making your body move against the chains. 

You speak again quieter and a little hurt. 

“ This is just really hard,” you inhale slowly releasing it but the pain won’t leave with your breath. “Is it really so hard to believe I like you? ” 

Laura’s breath hitches at your admission and you stare at the ground feeling pathetic. 

“ This was my first date,” you confess and bite your lower lip to stop it’s tremble. “I was so excited. I spent forever getting dressed trying to look good for you,” you roll your eyes but they’re watering. “ I thought maybe I’d get a kiss if I was lucky not kidnapped and tortured.” 

A small aww escapes Laura’s mouth and she looks up at you pouting softly. 

“I’m not even a vampire,” you laugh but it’s watery. “I’m a werewolf whose mate just hurt her.” 

You sniffle a little hurting and it worsens when you see Laura’s face. 

“Hurt?” Laura’s head jerks at the word and does a quick once over. 

She stands up finally looking at your arms and giving a little cry at the healing burns. 

You look down and see the vivid reds fading into rosy pinks. 

It’s a stark contrast to your skin and makes you feel sick at the sight. 

“I just wanted my mate to want me,” your eyes can’t move away from the healing burns. 

“How’d you know I was your mate?” Laura rushes into the bathroom but the question echoes in the empty dorm. 

She returns with a first aid box half her size struggling to get it to you. 

You hiss once more when Laura starts to maneuver the chains to unlock them. 

She looks up pained herself and torn but continues. 

“I smelt it. I never smelled something so sweet and pure in my entire life. Then when you dropped your pencil on the first day I knew. You felt like safety, like home…"You take a shaky breath as the chain touches your skin again. "Until this.” 

Hesitantly, Laura rises and kisses your cheek. 

“ I’m sorry, ” she mumbles against your skin and the chains rattle before falling on the floor. 

“I thought you were the one kidnapping and draining the girls. Can you forgive me?” 

She bites her lip hard and you can’t bring yourself to hurt her. 

She didn’t know… 

You wince but raise your arms in a semblance of a hug. 

It aches and despite the pain it’s the best thing you’ve felt since you can remember. 

“Eventually,” you murmur in her hair smelling the sugary aroma that comes off her aroma. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” the words are muffled through the material of your shirt but you give a little grin. 

“I’m holding you to that.”


End file.
